The Valentine's Special
by Futaba Takeshi
Summary: TSURUGIxTENMA FOR SURE,PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MINNA-SAN :3 THIS FIC IS MY FIST ONE-SHOT SO IT MAYBE SUCKS BUT STILL. R&R


Tsurugi's POV

"Tsurugi-kun waits for me!" Tenma shouted, trying catch up with me while I was trying to ignore him for the past two weeks. Why you asked, because whenever I wanted to talked to him that Amemiya Taiyo guy came up! Maybe … I'm jealous with Taiyo? No no no that can't be, Taiyo had never an enemy to me!

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, why are you trying to avoiding me for?" Tenma asked the question that made my heart beat race up faster and faster … how could I told him that I'm jealous at Taiyo… and the worst … how could I told him that I love him?

"Tsurugi-kun, are you alright?" he asked, I had came back to the real world. I stared at him without saying a single word then or some reason … he was bush out with tears …

I have seen him cried before …

But this time …

It's different … he looked at me innocently, those beautiful eyes. How should I able to hold my hunger … the love hunger. I patted his head, who was now blushing like mad … he looked like for some reason. He looked up, giving me eye contact with him.

"Mastukaze … come with me …" I said, giving him the signal to followed me. On the way, Tenma was blushing while following me. I like his blushing face after all!

"Umm … Tsurugi-kun … why are you staring at me?" Tenma asked …

WAIT

WHAT DID I DO!

"Tsurugi-kun … why are you staring at me?" Tenma asked again, now I had finally spanned out of daydreaming. Did I … did I just staring at him the whole time?

"Nothing, don't be worried!'' I said, trying to calmed him down and also to hided my blushing face, but it looks like he was worried about something else …

"Tenma, here we are!" I said, we were in our destination. Tenma looked at it with surprised … because we were in …

Tsurugi's POV end, Normal POV begin

Tenma and Tsurugi were in the legendary valentine places that everyone were searching when it came to that day … which is now … the place was were Endou Mamoru and his wife Endou Nastumi first met. The White Roses Garden … Tenma was shocked that Tsurugi could found this legendary place, no one had.

"So, what do you think?" Tsurugi asked, smirking. Tenma was jaw dropping; he had never imagine the garden could be this beautiful.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Tenma yelled out, making Tsurugi having a heart attack but signed in relief.

"But why do you want to show me this place after all?" Tenma asked curiously. Tsurugi smirk, an evil smirk that gave Tenma a feel of something bad will happen.

"Matsukaze, can I ask you something?" Tsurugi said, leaning closer to Tenma.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Do you like that Amemiya Taiyo guy?"

"I LIKE WHO, TAIYO?" Tenma was in shocked, how could Tsurugi asked that question. Tenma just looked away, trying to avoid eye contact from Tsurugi. Tsurugi was surprised; maybe Tenma did like Taiyo after all.

"If you don't want to answer then …"

"I don't like him!"

"You don't!"

"Yes because I love you …"

"You love WHO!"

Now … our Tsurugi Kyousuke had finally jaw dropped this time, he did have feelings for Tenma but … he was not expected that Tenma would have his feelings back to him.

"I said I … love … you …" said the blushing hard Tenma who now pointing at Tsurugi, he was blushing hard and hot that people could be warmed with that temperature.

"I … I don't know what to … say …" He had gone nuts, Tsurugi Kyousuke the annoying jerk had finally stuttered in front of Mastukaze Tenma the one who he actually had feelings for.

"Tenma, I bring you here to say three words …" Tsurugi said making Tenma eyes open wide looking at the taller guy who actually …

Blushing like tomato…

"And those three words are 'I love you'. I don't only like you, I love you since the day I saw you!" Tsurugi looked away blushing hard, but suddenly he felt a fair of warmth lips press against his cold one. It was Tenma who was kissing him, taking away his first kiss.

"Tsurugi … I love you too! About Taiyo … we just friends so don't worry."

"I'm glad …" That what Tsurugi said, calmly and happy.

"Me too …"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Taiyo suddenly came up in front of them looking very mad. He was looking for Tenma for at least four hours already.

"Tenma I through you would come and visit me today? Won't you?" He had came VERY mad now! Tenma sweat dropped hoping this mess would ended and be alone with Tsurugi for the rest of the day.

"What do you want from Tenma?" Tsurugi said glaring at Taiyo, Taiyo's eyes were wide open when he saw Tenma … hugging Tsurugi's hand …

"Taiyo, would you mind leave us alone for a while please?" Tenmas asked shooed Taiyo away. Taiyo eyes right now were filled with tears, he won't let Tsurugi away with this!

"Tenma, I love you. I just wanted to know that do you love me back?" Taiyo asked walking forward to Tenma.

"Gomenasai Taiyo … I love Kyousuke-kun not _you_ …" Tenma confessed, Taiyo in the bright side just smiled sadly staring at Tsurugi.

"Oh okay then congratulations to both of you, goobye!" Taiyo walked away … crying …

"Poor Taiyo … but what can I do now …" Tenma said looking down to the ground. Tsurugi just signed in relief, well because …

Tenma was his now

He had finally known what happiness is.

"But you're doing the right thing, telling him the truth is better than lie to him and let him get hurt more!" Tsurugi said comforting Tenma, Tsurugi was right. Letting Taiyo hurt more just gonna brought problem to all three of them.

"Yeah, you're right …" Tenma said then kissed Tsurugi cheek making the ex-seed blushing.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kyousuke-kun!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tenma!"

_**Sorry Amemiya Taiyo,**_

_**The broken lover of mine**_

_**I'm sorry for braking your heart**_

_**Right in Valentine's day**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**For loving Tsurugi instead of you …**_

_**Goodbye …**_

**Me: Fewwww … I'm done!**


End file.
